The Closer I Get To You
by XxoxLightningXxox
Summary: It's been three years since Jin and Xiaoyu have seen each other, and both have forgotten one another and the friendship they "used" to share. But one morning as Jin reminisces on those memories, he realises that he's always returned Xiaoyu's feelings. Discontinued.
1. Picking Up The Pieces

**** G'day, readers! This is obviously a story about the highly possible Tekken pairing Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama. If you're wondering, the name of my story is based off of a song written by one of the coolest chicks in the world, Beyoncé. Shout out to you, girlfriend! **

**Honestly the second part of this chapter cracks me up. So hopefully you'll all have the heart to find it at least a little amusing. I'm kidding. If you like it, I'm glad. If you don't, I honestly don't care. Bronwyn, the part about Jin getting drunk is dedicated to you, hun. Anyway, continue. RnR!**

**P.S I do not own the Tekken series. ****

3:15 a.m, Mishima Zaibatsu, Japan.

Three years had passed since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, and much had changed. Jin Kazama continued to rule the Mishima Empire, and remained the wealthy CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. International military systems feared him- he made war look like a simple child's game. He was relentless, ruthless and powerful.

One early October morning that year, Jin Kazama awoke to a rather blistering cold temperature. He took a long, hot shower, changed into his CEO suit and settled down for a few cups of coffee and a long, lazy day. About half a cup of coffee later, his butler interrupted his long-needed bliss for a considerably "important" reason.

'Master Kazama,' The butler held out a long, rectangular package. 'I believe this is your newest suit.'

'Finally.' Jin snapped, and took the package. He quickly tore the irritating plastic shell from the package and tore the box open. He gave a sigh of relief and removed the suit carefully from the box. Another suit very similar to his regular CEO suit, but in a rather lovely, silky shade of white. The fresh smell of the suit strangely gave him a plentiful amount of satisfaction.

'The bill?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Paid, sir. You have nothing to worry about.'

'I should hope not,' Jin said blankly, putting the suit aside and taking his coffee cup. He thrusted the cup into the confused butler's hands. 'this coffee's gone cold. Make me another one, black with one sugar. Exactly how I like it.'

'Yes, Master Jin...'

'What was that?'

'Of course, Master Jin.'

'I'm getting a little sick of this new snarky attitude of yours,' Jin growled. 'so without whining and pissing around, fuck off and make me a damned coffee!'

With a curt nod, the butler turned and left the room. Jin glared after him, and crossed his arms defensively. He looked over at the row of photos above the flatscreen TV, and noticed that the glass of one of them was covered by a thick layer of dust. He got up and approached the photo, reached out and ran his thumb across the dust.

'Xiao...?' He whispered, his eyes wandering over the long forgotten photo of his long time friend. A thought struck him. It wasn't just an ordinary day. It was Xiaoyu's birthday, and he had completely forgotten. What kind of an asshole was he?

'... shit.' He murmured.

**Xx3xX**

4:45, Miami, Florida, USA.

The beating sun of Miami began to die down around late afternoon. Two beautiful young women had been shopping since at least half one in the afternoon, and typically, neither of them had tired. Beautiful women, they certainly were. One of them was an Asian girl, around at least twenty-two. She had blossomed wonderfully from the space of three years, as she was once just a lanky, small, irritating teenager. These days she was a gourgeous, sexy young woman, who possessed to die for curves, slender, muscular, lightly tanned legs, a well-developed, increduously large pair of breasts, a toned stomach and a much prettier face. Her straight, silky raven hair hang loose, and almost reached her backside. Her complexion was soft, creamy, flawless and beautiful, and she wore light mascara, dusty pink lip-gloss and soft white eyeshadow. Her friend was a Brazilian girl, and possessed a mostly similar appearance to what she had those past three years, although her hair was in a short, sophisticated bob. The two girls used to be rather anonymous to each other, and now they were the best of friends.

'So, Xiao...' The Brazilian said cheerfully. 'Have you enjoyed your birthday?'

Ling Xiaoyu was quickly snapped from her thoughts. 'Hm? Oh, yeah. It's been great.'

'Do you think you'll call those guys?'

Xiaoyu grinned. During their time at the beach that day, a group of blond, tanned, buff young men offered her their numbers. Xiaoyu politely accepted the small scraps of paper with the scribbled numbers, and left them at the bottom of her Louis Vuitton handbag. She was probably going to forget about them in a few weeks time.

'Nah,' She laughed. 'Not interested. They look too Ken-ish.'

'Ken-ish? Ah, you're still hung up on Jin.'

'Christie...'

'Yeah, yeah, sister, you can't fool me. Hey, we should go to that restraunt tonight. You know, that really fancy one.' Christie suggested.

'You don't do fancy! Besides, most of the restraunts in Miami are fancy.'

'I meant that restraunt in the skyscraper. It's close to the beach. C'mon, Xiao, it'll at least get your mind off of ol' Jinny boy! Plleeeeeaase?' Christie seemed so depressingly ecstatic about the idea that Xiaoyu just gave up.

'Fine,' She growled. 'If you get pissed and start dancing on the bar again, I swear I'll shove my foot up your backside. Not literally.'

'A-ok, babydoll. Now let's hit the music store. I'm dying to get Beyoncé's new album. _Tonight I'm gonna dance for youuu_...'

'Do that, and I'll choke.' Xiaoyu teased, chewing her green sour apple bubblegum.

'Oh, yeah? Try me.'

'Bleh. Happy birthday to me.'

**Xx3xX**

Jin winded up ridiculously pissed that morning. He just lazed around on what he liked to call "the boss's chair" with his shirt unbuttoned and a half empty beer bottle in his hand. Or was it half full? Ah, fuck it. It wasn't important.

He boredly, and vigorously, swayed on his chair, watching the ceiling. He swayed a little too violently, and lost balance. He fell to the floor with such force he felt the room shake, and also resulting in a rather unsophisticated noise from him. He reached up to his desk and tried to grab a beer bottle, but instead grabbed a photo frame and cracked the glass.

'Argh! Fuck!' He snapped. He grabbed hold of the desk and slowly pulled himself up, but the drunk moron stumbled and ended up crashing head first into the desk.

'Son of a _bitch_!' He shrieked, clutching his forehead. His eyes filled with tears, and he collapsed on his chair. '_Mamaaa_...'

As pathetically depressed and drunk as Jin was, Jun would surely not give him any sympathy whatsoever. Handling most things was hard for Jin without his mother around. After all, sometimes if he was physically hurt, he'd start whining about his mother. When he was literally wasted, that was.

His gaze wandered to the pictures of Xiaoyu, and focused there. He wondered about how lucky he was to have her as his friend, how beautiful she was, how kind and motherly she was... she even reminded him of his mother. Maybe she was destined to be more than a friend to him. Something much more. Maybe she was the one who could tame the demon inside of him.

Xx3xX

'Xiao! Oi, you lazy little shit! Xiaooo!'

Xiaoyu's attention slowly turned to Christie. She had been to busy scanning the drinks menu and daydreaming to notice that Christie had shouted at her at least twenty times. It was amusing how hard it was to get Xiaoyu's attention.

'What?' She mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

'Finally you get the nerve to listen! Jeez, girl. The waitor has been standing here for three minutes. What do you want?' Christie asked.

Xiaoyu looked up at the confused young man standing next to Christie. 'Oh. Uh... I'll have... the smoked salmon with the lime zest and a Pina Colada.'

'_Si_.' The waitor said, nodding. '_Algo mas_?'

'Anything else?' Christie translated.

'Uh... no... _gracias_...' Xiaoyu said slowly, blinking.

'And you?' The waitor nodded to Christie.

'I'll have the seafood platter, and... a margarita. _Como estas_, _de paso_?' Christie responded.

'_Muy bien, gracias_.' The waitor smiled. '_E tu_?'

'_Bien, bien_.'

'_Como te llamas_?_' _

_'Me llamo Christie. Tengo un novio. Lo_ _siento_.' Christie said, shrugging.

The waitor looked a little dissapointed, but nodded and walked off. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow.

'Um,' She said slowly. 'English, please. And I didn't know that you spoke Spanish.'

'I can speak English, Portuguese and Spanish.'

'Hm... wonder what Eddy will think about you chatting up a sexy waitor.'

'Don't worry, I told him I had a boyfriend.'

'You are such a fuckwit.'

**Xx3xX**

**Hope you all liked it! Honest to God, I don't really know the whole story behind the Mishima family. Actually, I pretty much know only forty five percent of the whole Tekken storyline. So please don't get shitty at me if I got stuff wrong. **

**Confused about the Spanish conversation between Christie and the waitor? C'mon, most of you guys are American, right? Fine, because I'm nice, I'll include a translation. Merry Christmas.**

**_Como estas, de paso? - _How are you, by the way?**

**_Muy bien, gracias. Y tu?_ - Very good, thank you. And you?**

**_Bien, bien. _- Good, good.**

**_Como te llamas? _- What's your name?**

**_Me llamo Christie. Tengo un novio. Lo siento. _- My name's Christie. I have a boyfriend. Sorry.**

**There we go! A perfect translation. I'm a genius, right? *Crickets* Oh, please. The least you can do is admire my talent in speaking Spanish! Nah, you don't have to. Although I'd really appreciate the criticism. *COUGH* (_not_)**

**Well, I better find a better idea for my next chapter. Ideas, anyone? Feel free to give me a few tips and ideas, and correct me for my crappy story-telling-**

**Oops! Out of room! (_once again, __NOT_****)**


	2. Mama, I'm In Love With A Criminal

**Hello, my beloved readers! I'm back with the second chapter. For you Nina fans, Nina is involved in this chapter. For you people who aren't fans of Xiaoyu but love Nina, tough, because in this story, they're close friends, and Xiaoyu is better looking than Nina. Friendship is what makes the world go 'round. **

**As you're probably wondering, the title of this chapter is named after the song "Criminal" by Britney Spears. You should all assume why. And please don't ask why the chapter is named after a Britney Spears song, because really I actually don't like Britney Spears.**

**Sorry, I'm a little moody right now. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Xx3xX**

_You're bad for me I clearly get it,_

_I don't see how something good could come from loving you_

_The death of me must be your mission,_

_Cause with every hug and kiss, you're snatching every bit of strength_

_That I'm gonna need to fight off the inevitable_

_And it's a heartbreaking situation I'm up in, I can't control_

_You're just like poison,_

_Slowly moving through my system_

_Breaking all my defenses with time_

_You're just like poison,_

_And I just don't get it_

_How could something so deadly feel so right?_

**Poison- Beyoncé**

_Mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright,_

_All reason aside, I just can't deny_

_I love the guy_

**Criminal- Britney Spears**

**Xx3xX**

8:45 pm, Orlando, Florida, USA.

It was a calm, warm night in the heart of the Orlando skyline. At a sophisticated, elegant five-star boat restaurant were two beautiful, attractive young women, an Irish and a Chinese, sitting at the nicest table the host could find them. The Irish woman wore a simple black cocktail dress and her blond hair loose, while the Chinese woman wore an elegant, seductive deep purple dress with a frill neckline that defined her cleavage wonderfully, and with a sexy diagonal hemline that cut off around four inches above her knees. A diamond necklace graced her neck, and she wore white high heels adorned with pure diamonds. The only make-up she wore was light mascara, and glossy red lipstick a few shades darker than a common cherry, enough to match her crystal glass of red wine. She also wore her hair beautifully loose, and her fringe pinned back with a diamond butterfly hairpin. Both women caught the attention of the various men in the restaurant, but neither paid any attention in return.

'Alright, now that we're both here,' The blond said, placing her menu on the middle of the table. 'Let's talk business, sugar.'

The Chinese woman looked up from her menu and grinned, showing perfect white teeth. She then placed her menu on the middle of the table, and rested one hand in her lap and the other on the table. 'If you want to talk business, so be it. First of all, I want to know why you asked me here in the first place.'

The blond smiled. 'I believe you remember the incident with Shin Kamiya and the conflict between G-Corporations and the Mishima Zaibatsu.'

'Crystal clear.' The Chinese said, pushing a lock of her raven black hair behind her ear, revealing a beautiful diamond earring. She tapped her beautiful French manicured nails on the table, narrowed her eyes and rubbed her shiny red lips together. Even her nails were immensely glamourous. They were painted delicately with pearl nail polish, and decorated with white flower patterns and diamonds arranged in flowers. Her middle fingernails were painted with small white roses, and decorated with diamonds underneath each cuticle. How ironic. The blond found herself smirking at this.

'If you remember it well, then you'll remember that the conflict between the Mishima family never ended either. And now, Kazuya Mishima is on the hunt for Jin Kazama.' She said, crossing her arms.

'That figures.'

'I'm not finished, Xiaoyu. The point is, Jin's old man is badder than ever, and Jin needs protection.'

'I guess he always has you to rely on then, huh?'

'I'm not gonna cut it, sweetie, Jin needs more than one bodyguard. And he's been watching you for the past three years, and he's interested in your skills on the battlefield. You have what it takes to be Jin Kazama's bodyguard.'

Xiaoyu snarled. 'You're asking me to work as an assassin for a criminal?'

'Let's just put it that way then.'

'Forget it. I'm not slaughtering innocent people just to protect an asshole!'

'So you're classifying Kazuya as innocent, then?'

'That's not what I meant, but I'll probably be killing other people for Jin's sake, won't I?'

'Probably. But Jin believes that you're one of the best possible assassins in the world, and he's prepared to pay a hefty amount of cash. It's a once in a lifetime oppurtunity, babydoll.'

'I don't give a damn about the money.'

'Two point five million, Xiao...'

'Once again, I don't give a fuck about the money.' Xiaoyu snapped, grabbing her handbag. 'Thank you for the offer, Nina, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that one. Jin can protect himself.'

'Is there a problem, ladies?' The waiter asked, approaching their table.

'No, there's not. In fact, we were just about ready to order.' Nina said, glancing at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu shot her a fiery glare, and put her handbag down again.

'Right.' The waiter said. 'What can I get you two lovely women?'

'I don't care. Something light and fresh, accompanied by a glass of Australian Merlot.' Nina said, rather dismissively.

The waiter blinked, then looked at Xiaoyu. 'And for you?'

'Sushi, and a strawberry Daiquiri.' Xiaoyu said, also rather dismissively.

The waiter nodded, and left the girls glaring coldly at each other. Neither of them moved, they just kept their glares fixiated on one another.

'It's been a while since our last brawl, Xiao.' Nina said, flicking her hair back. 'I wonder if you remember everything that I taught you.'

'Want me to show you?' Xiaoyu growled, gripping her wine glass so hard that it was easily crushed.

'Try me.' Nina snarled.

The two women focused on each other with deadly glares, and broke out into smirks. Xiaoyu threw the table aside, and moved to attack. Nina, however, moved at the same time, and both girls clashed lethally. The impact was so strong that both of them were sent flying back. Nina crashed into a nearby table where a couple was silently eating, and Xiaoyu crashed into a few chairs. Nina got up and wiped the blood off of her bottom lip. Xiaoyu sat up, and felt the fresh graze on her leg.

'Fuck.' She said angrily, and grabbed hold of the table she had landed next to. She pulled herself up, and grabbed the nearest chair. Nina smiled and gestured to her, and Xiaoyu hurled the chair in the Irish woman's direction. Nina simply backflipped over the obstacle, landed perfectly on table and charged at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu crouched in a particular stance, and gracefully avoided Nina's incoming attack. She sent an open-handed uppercut into Nina's jaw, and Nina easily chopped at her hand. They clashed in a deadly brawl, throwing punches, kicks, and many various attacks at each other. At least nine minutes into the fight, though, Nina tried to simply kick Xiaoyu for an advantage, but was surprised when Xiaoyu grabbed her leg, and hit her with a slap that she'd taught her the last time they'd fought. The slap gave Xiaoyu an advantage, so she didn't stop there. She lashed a kick at Nina's stomach, sending Nina flying backwards into the nearest wall and declaring Xiaoyu the winner overall. Nina, unfazed by her loss to her friend, recovered quickly and almost immediately stood up. Xiaoyu casually placed a hand on her hip, and raised a slick, finely plucked eyebrow.

'Okay, so you've gotten much better.' Nina said, dusting off her dress. 'I'm impressed enough to admit that you have what it takes to be Jin Kazama's bodyguard.'

'More like a mercenary.' Xiaoyu said, rolling her eyes. 'I'm not interested. But I'm sure your sister will be open to the offer.'

'You'll have to arrive at the Mishima Estate on at least the twenty-first of October, with your own weapons and protective clothing. When you arrive, I'll train you up and put you through a few tests, then you'll be officially working for Jin.' Nina said. She gave Xiaoyu a cunning smile. 'Oh, and just for the record, Jin likes his women in tight black or white leather, preferrably shorts and a bikini, or a halter dress. See you there, babydoll.'

'Don't push your luck, sister.' Xiaoyu said, pushing her hair back. 'And by the way, tell Jin that I don't play nice with criminals.'

'You can count on me, rookie.'

**Xx3xX**

2:32 pm, Mishima Estate, Japan.

Nina arrived at the Mishima Estate at least a week after she had left. She advised Jin of the situation with Xiaoyu, and that she had vaguely accepted his offer.

'She obviously didn't agree with you at first, then.' Jin said, resting his chin on his fist.

'She didn't like the idea of being an assassin, but I guess I made her change her mind.' Nina said, smiling devishlly. 'Maybe it's just because she wants to protect her man.'

'Her man my ass,' Jin said bitterly. 'She's rather irritating, and immature at most times.'

'I'd change my perspective about that if I were you.' Nina said, running a finger down Jin's chest. 'She's not the annoying, childish little brat you think she is anymore. If fact, she's blossomed amazingly. She's a beautiful young woman with a figure that I can admit I'm envying, and she's mature for her age. I think you'll like her, Jin. She'll be your sexy little scarlett, your number one assassin.'

'Hmph. Get over yourself.'

'Get over myself? It's just the truth. Besides, you were drunk over her last night, weren't you?'

'Shut your mouth.' Jin said angrily, focusing on his glass of wine rather than Nina. 'Anyway, how do you know about that?'

'I have my ways,' Nina smirked. 'Forgive me for digressing, honey, but your newest whore will be arriving on the twenty-first of October.'

'Whore...' Jin growled. 'You better be kidding me, Williams. What's the current date?'

'The nineteenth of October. A man capable of your power should know nessecities like the time of day let alone the date.'

Jin choked on his mouthful of wine. 'That's four days away! Nina, why the hell did you have to set the arrival deadline for the twenty-first? It's too fucking early!'

'You know you love me.'

'You're just lucky that you're a woman.'

**Xx3xX**

It was a rather typical Miami morning. Astounding heat, fresh breezes and a rather moderate humidity. However, the sunshine was absent, and was replaced with heavy rain. A frantic Xiaoyu stayed indoors with her best friend Christie, practically praying that the rain would cease so she could head out into the Central to do last-minute shopping for clothes, personal nessecities and the like. She already had enough to last her at least a year, but since she was a shopaholic, she required at least two years worth of gear, whether it meant twenty tubes of cherry lip-gloss and seventy-two pairs of shoes.

'So, Xiao,' Christie chorused. 'Do you have plenty of warm clothes? I hear it's snowing in Tokyo.'

'Probably not enough warm clothes.' Xiaoyu said, filing her nails to perfection. 'Hm. I need to get my nails done.'

'Uh, earth to Xiaoyu, you had your nails done last Tuesday! And they're perfect anyway.'

'Yeah, but I can't blend into the darkness and look stealthy when I have pink nails covered in diamantes. I'll get the diamantes and the polish removed, then get them painted a shade of pearl black to match the leather.'

'Sounds like you'll be more than Jin's bodyguard. You'll probably end up in bed with him.'

'Christie!'

'What? Have you taken a look at the clothes you're taking? You're going to be wearing leather halter tops and violet glow in the dark Doc Martens, for God's sake! Xiao, you'll look like a fucking whore! Sure, you really suit all the slutty short-shorts and bikinis, but do you honestly have to wear a leather bikini thing just to impress Jin?'

'Oh, my God. That was mean.'

'Okay, so I didn't mean it that way. Knowing you, you'll look gourgeous, especially because leather goes so well with your figure. But Jin will be all over you like a leech.'

'You sound jealous.'

'What, of you and Jin? No thanks. I mean, he's a drop dead gourgeous hunk and one total sexalicious dreamboat, but he's not my first choice of a possible date. He's all yours, babydoll.'

'Sexalicious? Christie, I don't think that's an existing word.'

'It is in my vocabulary. Basically it just means that he's full of sex appeal, drop-dead gourgeous and seductive.'

'You're pretty interested in him, aren't you?'

'Maybe just a little.'

'Eh... Nina can have him.'

'You're willing to sacrifice that delicious man for some slut?'

'Christie, she's not a slut.' Xiaoyu said gently. 'No, I don't think I'll give up on Jin. I've been having second thoughts about him.'

'What kinds of thoughts?'

Xiaoyu blushed and pushed her hair back, secretly squeezing her legs together in pleasure. 'If my future will be with him... alot about love... and sex, I guess.'

'Then if that's what you want, work for it. Go to Japan, and get to know him better than you knew him before. I believe in you, Xiao. You can make anything possible if you believe in yourself.'

'Thanks, Christie. But there's just one question I keep on asking myself.'

'Oh, yeah? What is it? Spill.'

'Would it really kill me to be in love with a criminal?'

**Xx3xX**

**Sorry this chapter was a little late! I haven't been so well, and my brain hasn't been switched on. Besides, my aunt passed away a few days**

**ago, so I've been grieving. Thank you all for your patience, and remember that I love you all! Stay tuned for the next chapter! God bless ^_^**


	3. After All Those Years

Finally, the awaited third chapter! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting. I've just been busy getting ready to go back to school. Sorry if I did keep you waiting. Don't forget that I love you all and are thinking of all of you! :3

For Xiaojin fans, the Xiaoyu and Jin romance starts in this chapter (yay!) along with some other interesting drama. Also, feel free to send me ideas for the next chapters in a PM or even a review. And if you love the story, please also feel free to RnR!

Enjoy this chapter! You earned it ;)

**Xx3xX**

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

**I want to know what love is- Mariah Carey**

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore_

**Far away- Nickelback**

**Xx3xX**

20th October, L.A, USA

Xiaoyu's flight to Tokyo was scheduled late for nine p.m. The flight duration from Los Angeles to Tokyo would take at least nine hours and fifty minutes, so she would arrive at her destination at around six a.m. Asuka was collecting Xiaoyu from the airport to stay the next night with her, so Xiaoyu was planning to arrive at the Mishima Estate at around half past two the following afternoon. Jin was eager to collect Xiaoyu directly from Asuka's residence, but Nina and Asuka had arranged to meet up in a remote location so Nina could take Xiaoyu to the wealthy Mishima Estate. Xiaoyu felt rather like a ragdoll.

Xiaoyu, the shopaholic that she was, bought a few new clothing items, perfume and a duty-free bottle of champagne. She happily forked out the six-hundred dollar extra luggage fee, although Christie almost choked when she called to check on her friend.

'You're kidding,' she spluttered, 'six-hundred dollars extra luggage? What the hell do you have in your bags, multiple rock collections?'

'No, just all the practical nessecities. You know me, Chris, I'm very technological.'

'Xiaoyu, you have at least over one-hundred bottles of ridiculously expensive perfume, fifteen different bottles of moisturiser and loads of unnessecary beauty products. I would hardly call that technological.'

'Seriously, Christie? Do you even know who I am?'

'Miss perspective, a rich bitch.'

'Exactly, so don't stress the small stuff. I better go, because I should be going through customs now.'

'Good luck with that, especially with all that shit you're carrying around. Love you, sugar bunny.'

'Christie! I thought I told you not to call me that!'

'Slut bunny, then. Ta-ta, sis.'

'Fine. Love you too.'

* * *

><p>The plane was at least five minutes later than it's scheduled time, so Xiaoyu was a little frustrated about that. However, her flight was greatly satisfying, as first class planes intended to be. She found the most comfortable seat, right next to a window that had the best view. The plane was even more spectacular than she had expected- comfortable, spacious, classy, elegant and flawless. She couldn't be more happy that she was wealthy, and living in the lap of elite luxury.<p>

Just as she was enjoying a succulent, elaborate dish of salmon coulibiac, a grilled lobster tail with a fresh lime glaze and a cosmopolitian champagne, she recieved a call. A little irritated, she dug her iPhone from her bag and checked who the caller was. She hesitated, and quickly denied the call. She put her plates aside, and dialled Christie's number. She felt rude for calling late, but she knew that Christie would usually be practicing at this time.

'Hello?' Christie answered groggily after at least four dial tones.

'Christie!' Xiaoyu said almost immediately. 'You'll never guess who tried to call me!'

'Santa?'

'No, this is serious!'

'I give up. Who tried to call you?'

'... Jin.'

Christie coughed. 'How's that even possible? Does he have your number?'

'No, and even Nina swore to secrecy that she wouldn't give him my number.'

Christie snorted. 'I guess she's unreliable then. But if Kazama stalks you, tries anything with you or hurts you, I'll kick his ass so hard he won't sit down for the rest of the year. No one fucks around with my sister. So, hun, how's your flight going?'

'Great. I'm eating "salmon coulibiac" and a grilled lobster tail.'

'Ooh... very fancy.'

'Did you find that red merlot I left in the fridge for you?'

'I did, thank you. Half of it's already gone, since I invited Lucy over for coffee. She was pretty pissed that she'd missed you, because she thought you were leaving tommorow night.'

'Awww... I'll send her a message on Facebook then. She's put me as the mother of one of her lambs.'

'You mean Rocky? Aw, that's so cute.'

'He's my son, you're my sister, Lili's my mother, Asuka's my wife... the list goes on and on.'

'Asuka might end up being your cousin soon.'

'No, way. She stays my wife.' Xiaoyu laughed. 'I'd better go and let you catch some sleep.'

'Alright, I'll let you off this time. Go and enjoy your fancy lobster tail.'

'I love you too, sis.' Xiaoyu replied, and hung up. A nearby flight attendant approached her.

'Everything alright, miss?' He asked, trying hard to sound charming.

Xiaoyu giggled. 'You've asked me that several times. Yes, I'm fine. You're very sweet for asking.'

He blushed. 'Oh, right. Sorry about that. Can I get you anything?'

'Hm... a strawberry and vanilla vodka martini would be nice.'

'Certainly.' The attendant replied shakily, and quickly wandered off, walking into a fellow flight attendant as he did so. Xiaoyu smiled and lay back against her seat, enjoying the luxuries of her flight that awaited her while they lasted.

**Xx3xX**

3:00 p.m, Tokyo, Japan.

Jin Kazama, the powerful, wealthy owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, sat at an ostentatious café, enjoying a rather delectable coffee and the rest of the sunshine before the sun began to set. He attracted the attention of many women who happened to wander by, and jealous looks from considerably "normal men". Jin was classed as the fairest and most eligible bachelor in all of Japan, a robust, dignified billionare and the ultimate womanizer. Women wanted him, and men envied him. He didn't like to admit it, but it came naturally.

'You seem to be enjoying yourself.'

Jin looked over at Nina, who was sitting at the table opposite of him, hiding her identity with a pair of stylish sunglasses. He tilted his own sunglasses down to look at her, then looked back at a group of young, pretty women wandering past. They smiled and giggled at him, and he smiled back. They giggled again, then continued walking.

'Behave yourself,' Nina warned, 'you have a lovely, single bodyguard on her way right now.'

Jin blinked, then cleared his throat and loosened his tie a little. 'What, you mean... she's on the plane as we speak?'

'Don't play dumb, Kazama, I told you last night over the phone.'

'I, uh... forgot.'

'You had Julia over, didn't you?'

'What, that whore? Get real.'

'Don't bullshit me, I know it's true. If you break Xiaoyu's heart, you better watch out. Not only will you have me to deal with, but an army worth of her friends.'

Jin, usually a tenacious, strong. insensitive person, looked a little worried. 'You'll have nothing to worry about. She'll be treated like a princess.'

'I should hope so.' Nina said, getting up. 'Don't you have somewhere to be? Like out buying flowers for your newest angel?'

Jin coughed. 'R-right. Yeah, I'll get to that. Just, uh... let me finish my coffee.'

'Then you should get to it sooner or later, because the florist's closes in at least forty-five minutes.' Nina said, picking up her handbag and slinging the strap over her shoulder. She turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder at Jin. 'Oh, and by the way, Xiaoyu likes a boquet of red, white, pink and apricot roses. Preferrably perfumed.'

Jin sighed.

**Xx3xX**

Xiaoyu had a pleasant sleep during her flight. She slept solidly for around seven hours, then woke up to an early breakfast of strawberry and chocolate pancakes and an iced caramel latte. Afterwards she read three chapters of her book, and watched several episodes of Gossip Girl before the plane touched down in Tokyo's international airport. Dissapointed, Xiaoyu disembarked the plane, and entered the airport. After what seemed like ten minutes of walking through corridors, she finally turned up at the arrivals lounge. She looked around and saw Asuka, who was smiling and waving at her. Xiaoyu lit up, and ran to her.

'Xiao!' Asuka said happily, throwing her arms around her friend. 'Oh my God, look at you! You're so... gourgeous!'

'Back at you, Asuka,' Xiaoyu giggled. 'Your hair's gotten really long since the last time I saw you.'

'Um, your hair has gotten really long! It used to be a little past your shoulders, and now it reaches your ass.' Asuka said, blinking. 'How long's it been again?'

'A year and a half.'

'Oh, that explains it. Well, you've certainly changed, Xiao. You look so beautiful. Nina's going to be jealous.'

'Of what? I only saw her about a week or two ago.'

'No, I mean, she'll be jealous because you're prettier and better-looking than her, and that Jin will prefer you over her. She's got the hots for him, big time.' Asuka said, taking Xiaoyu's hand. 'Come on, let's go and get your luggage.'

'I don't really care who Jin likes more. Nina can have him.' Xiaoyu said, shrugging.

Asuka blinked. 'Did you hit your head or something? You've always liked Jin.'

'A while ago, I asked myself a question.' Xiaoyu said, taking one of her bags from the baggage collection.

'What was it?'

'Is Jin good for me. And I thought it over, and I realised that he's not good for me. I risked my emotional health to help him in every possible way, and he's never paid attention to me or accepted that I was the one who had spent years trying to track him down and help him. So I just gave up, and said, "fuck Jin, he can help himself", because I'm done with trying. He's not worth it.'

'And it was a good call.' Asuka said softly, giving Xiaoyu a hug. 'Jin may be my cousin, but as far as I know, he's just an arrogant, stubborn person. Ever since my aunt died he's been like that. But maybe you can change him, Xiao, if you were willing to.'

'No. That's what I tried to do three years ago.' Xiaoyu said, almost in tears. 'I don't want to live my life trying to save a man who doesn't give a shit about me. I'm a successful, highly qualified midwife and a doctor, and I'm hoping that one day I'll marry the right man and have a family. And Jin is not that man.'

'But maybe he is. You can help him, Xiao. You're one of the sweetest, kindest girls out thereand you're that motherly type. You're good for Jin, and who knows, he's probably actually good for you. But you should ask yourself another question.'

'I'm listening.'

'Do you love him?'

**Xx3xX**

Xiaoyu and Asuka got up early the next morning to meet up with Nina. They showered, dressed and ate a light breakfast, then headed off at six a.m sharp. It was a long drive, but they passed the time by talking and listening to Japanese pop songs.

'So, how come you agreed to be Jin's assassin all of a sudden?' Asuka ventured.

'Actually, I thought that it would be a chance to get closer to him.' Xiaoyu said, zipping up her sleeveless halter leather jacket. She put on her sunglasses, and applied more red lipstick. 'I guess I took up the offer out of curiousity.'

Asuka smiled. _'Sore wa totemo kawaīdesu_! I think you and Jin will become an item.'

'Since when did you become a fortune teller?' Xiaoyu laughed.

'I guess I just picked it up from my aunt.' Asuka said, shrugging. 'Alright, we're here. Looks like blondie already beat us. Fuck, I just don't agree with her... it never feels right when I'm around her, especially when she's with Jin.'

'Why's that?'

'She seems like a bit of a bimbo.' Asuka said, pulling up next to Nina's car. 'Xiao, I can't really go near Nina, because it feels so strange being around her. So I'll have to stay in the car. Sorry, hun. Don't forget that your stuff is in the trunk. Love you!'

'Love you too,' Xiaoyu giggled, hugging her. 'Bye, Asuka. Thanks for everything.'

'No problem. Text me when you meet up with Jin.'

Xiaoyu smiled, and approached Nina, who was standing by her car and filing her nails. Nina looked at her, and smiled.

'Excellent, you're finally here,' she said. 'Just as well, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me. Well, as I can see, you're dressed in the right attire, and you look beautiful. Help me get your bags.'

Xiaoyu followed Nina to Asuka's car, and they transferred Xiaoyu's luggage to Nina's car. Once they were ready, they left for the Mishima Estate.

'I knew you couldn't resist this oppurtunity. Not only are you going to be paid big money, you also get the chance to show Jin what you're made of. He'll be all over you when he sees you.'

'I'm not doing it for the money. It's for Jin's sake.'

Nina didn't say anything, she just focused on the road ahead of her. 'What weapons do you have with you?'

'A few handguns, a variety of blades, a railgun and a whip.'

'A whip, huh? Rather sadistic, don't you think?'

'No, it's sexy though.'

'And how did you manage to get your weapons through customs?'

'I have my ways.' Xiaoyu said, tapping the bridge of her nose. 'They were shipped over here, and I collected them this morning.'

'Good. I have some other things for you, so I'll hand them over when we arrive.'

'Um... okay.'

'I should call Jin just to let him know that-'

'No, don't!'

'Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a knot.' Nina sighed. She pulled up by a few trees overshadowing a large, familiar mansion, unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over the backseat. 'Where's that fucking bag...'

After about a minute, Nina produced a black bag to Xiaoyu. 'Keep this between you and me. Jin isn't to know that I gave this to you.'

Xiaoyu blinked, and opened the bag up. She pulled out two sleek black handguns with extra shells, a pair of stylish motorcycle gloves, elbow length black leather fingerless gloves, two serrated blades of different types, a black cartridge belt, black visor sunglasses, sexy knee-length purple boots, purple gauntlets and purple shinguards. Last but not least was a high-tech headset, a pair of silver knuckles in a cresent formation and a small glass tube of red liquid.

'What's this?' She asked, blinking at the tube of liquid.

'What does it look like?' Nina responded, shrugging.

'A liquid of some sort... like a poison or something.'

'That's exactly what it is. A few drops of that poison is harmful, while the whole bottle is fatal.'

Xiaoyu's eyes widened. 'I'm not using this! I'm not going to poison someone!'

'Keep it, just in case. You never know, you might need it sometime. Do you have a stealth suit?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Here's another one,' Nina said, taking a sexy, neatly folded stealth suit from the back seat and handing it to her friend. 'What about a stealth wise swimsuit?'

'Already have one.'

'And again, you're going to get another one.' Nina said, throwing a defining, steamy black swimsuit at Xiaoyu. 'Put that stuff in one of your bags if you have room, so Jin doesn't see it. Well, I think that's it, for now anyway. Let's go.'

'Who am I, James Bond's partner in crime or something? Or just his hired bitch?' Xiaoyu asked, getting out of the car. 'Pop the trunk, Ni.'

The trunk opened with a soft click, and Xiaoyu began easily lifting her heavy luggage out. Nina came to assist her, and raised an eyebrow.

'And how on Earth can you manage lifting all that shit?' She asked slowly.

Xiaoyu blushed. 'I've developed with my combat skills over the years... and my strength has developed.'

'That figures. You've got a nicer body, more muscle and a bigger rack than me.'

'Bullshit.'

'It's true. You're a size thirty-six D cup, right? I'm thirty-two D. That means you have bigger tits than me.'

'Oh my God... I _do _have a big rack.'

'You have incredible boobs, Xiao, I'd give anything to have a pair like yours. At least you've got the right type, that's considered incredibly sexy. You're a pin-up girl. A total sex symbol.'

'Quit describing me. It's getting kind of creepy.' Xiaoyu teased. 'So, has Jin changed during three years?'

'Kind of. He's alot taller... sexier... and not as arrogant. He's very sweet, Xiao, I'm sure you'll like him alot more.'

'I'm sure I will,' Xiaoyu said wistfully, 'okay, I'm ready. Let's go.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. As sure as I'll ever be.'

'Are you really sure?'

'Positively.'

'Positively, positively sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure!'

'Just checking,' Nina said, smirking, 'come on then, rookie, your new boss awaits.'

They made their way up to the mansion with ease. Nina sauntered ahead, while Xiaoyu dithered nervously behind her. After what felt like fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the front porch. Xiaoyu, knowing the Mishima estate inside-out, wandered off to the front door. However, Nina tapped on her shoulder, and gestured for her to follow. A little embarrassed, Xiaoyu sheepishly followed her friend around the porch, and through the glass sliding door into the mansion. It was clean and elite, with a fresh smell of flowers. They breathed the sweet, clean scent in appreciatevely.

'Um,' Xiaoyu said suddenly, 'where's Jin?'

'Out,' Nina replied, 'tending to business. He'll be back in an hour or two. For now, he's asked me to sort you out and show you to your room. Follow me.'

She continued through the mansion, leading Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu noticed a very elegant, practical, modern bedroom, with a large circular bed, adorned with a black velvet duvet, large black velvet pillows and a white leopard fur blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed. Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows.

'That's Jin's room.' Nina pointed out. 'You'll notice that he's very tidy and house proud. If you leave so much as a small stain on the carpet, he'll come down on you like a stack of bricks. So keep the house and your own room tidy, and he'll be satisfied.'

'I'm a strictly tidy person as well,' Xiaoyu added, 'so that shouldn't be a problem.'

'You'll be just fine here, then. Just keep Jin satisfied and safe. Also, you should know that he gets on the piss occasionally.'

'He's an alcoholic?'

'No, he just has a very good taste in alcohol. He'll have a small drink of wine, and it's so good that he drinks too much of it. So if he gets pissed, you'll be prepared for that.'

'Um... should I be scared?'

'No, way. Jin's adorable when he's drunk. He's incredibly sweet, and fun to be around. He's a sweet, lovely man, Xiao, so always keep your cool around him.'

'Wow. He used to be so cold.'

'Yeah, it's funny how he's changed. He still carries the Devil Gene, and it's stronger than ever. But he's learning to control it.' Nina said, shrugging. She stopped by a door, and pushed it open. 'This is your room. Check it out.'

Xiaoyu stepped into the bedroom, and was instantly breathless. Like she had expected, it was luxurious and perfectly pristine. A chandelier hung proudly from the center of the ceiling, over the foot of a large heart shaped bed. The bed was adorned by a passionate purple silk duvet, large maroon velvet pillows and a white mosquito net. The carpet was soft and of a lovely gold shade, to match the walls. A wall-mounted 55 inch flatscreen hung over a coffee table to the left of the bed, and to the right of the bed was a tinted double glass door.

'What's that for?' Xiaoyu asked curiously.

'It's a walk in wardrobe.' Nina simply responded. 'It comes with a remote, to open doors or drawers. The door next to the wardrobe is to your ensuite bathroom. Your bathroom has a shower, but only the main bathrooms have bathtubs. There's two spa bathrooms, and Jin said you're free to use them whenever you like. I'm only supposed to show you to your room, but Jin will give you a full tour.'

'Oh.' Xiaoyu said, nodding. 'Well, I love my room. It's beautiful. Thank you, Nina.'

'Don't thank me, thank Jin. It's his place.' Nina said. 'Just put your luggage by the wardrobe, and you can unpack later. For now, just get dressed into something comfortable and keep yourself busy, because I have to tend to something important.'

'Wait! What am I supposed to do?'

'Entertain yourself.' Nina said, shrugging. 'The dining table could use a clean. Well, I'm off. See you tommorow, honey.'

Before Xiaoyu could protest, Nina wandered off. Xiaoyu sighed, and unzipped a suitcase to find her favourite purple dress that she wore that night in Orlando. After changing into her dress, she wandered to the living room to inspect the table. She bit her lip. So it was a little filthy, but a quick wipe with a cloth would do well. Fiddling with the large pink streak in her hair, she headed into the kitchen in hope to find a cloth. After a little rummaging, she found one, and retreated to the table. She cleaned the table to perfection, avoiding the beautiful vase that sat proudly next to a rather pretty, complicated center piece. Figuring she should clean under the vase, she blew a pink strand of hair out of her eyes, settled the cloth on the edge of the table, and picked up the vase. However, it slipped from her grasp, and she immediately reached out to grab it. It slipped from her grasp once again, and she growled in frustration. After playing a rather complex game of hot potato with the annoying piece of porcelain, she finally caught it firmly and settled it on the table. She grinned, and picked up the cloth to return it to it's rightful place in the kitchen, but Jin was standing in the doorway of the living room, his alluring gaze fixed on her and his eyebrows raised. She blinked, dropped the cloth, realised what was going on and shrieked. Was he watching her the whole time?

'Um!' She cried, picking up the cloth, 'Nina told me you wouldn't be here for another half hour or so!'

Jin narrowed his eyes.

'_Gomen'nasai!_' Xiaoyu blurted.

A small smirk began to play on Jin's lips. 'What are you saying sorry for? You don't seem to have caused any chaos.'

Xiaoyu blinked. 'You speak English?'

Jin took off his coat, and hung it over a dining chair. 'It's a useful language to know, so it's basically my first language. Since when have you started speaking English?'

'Since university.' Xiaoyu whispered, bowing her head to hide the rosy colour flush to her cheeks.

'Hm. You have a nice American accent.'

'So do you.'

'Being around Americans has... had quite an influence on me.' Jin said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 'You're an immensely beautiful woman, by the way. What's your name?'

Xiaoyu looked up, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'You don't remember me? It's me, Xiaoyu.'

Jin's eyes widened. 'Xiao...? Is that really you?'

'Of course it's me, silly, you hired me as your bodyguard.'

'I know that, but I expected you to be... you know...' He was struggling for the right word.

'Childish? The same old Xiaoyu?'

'Yeah. But you've blossomed so wonderfully over three years, Xiao. You're so incredibly beautiful... and quite possibly the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on. Where have you been all these years?'

'In Florida. I've finished university and med school, and now I'm a certified professional doctor, surgeon and midwife. I have a successful career as a midwife.'

'Very sweet. You deliver children, do you?'

'Sometimes. I assist women in pregnancy and childbirth, and I teach them about caring for newborns. I've delivered at least two babies before.'

'You'll be an excellent mother when the time comes, then.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem. I hope I didn't offend you when I asked who you were.'

'No. Not at all,' Xiaoyu giggled, 'but you can make it up to me by taking me out to dinner this Satuday.'

Jin smirked. 'It's a date. But for now, you should be catching some sleep. I need you up early tommorow morning, as you have training with Nina. You obviously have rather serious jetlag.'

Xiaoyu blushed. 'Well, I am a little tired. Okay, I'm going to bed. Good night, Jin.'

He smiled. 'Good night, Xiao, and sweet dreams. Oh, and before you go, these are for you.'

He threw a beautifully wrapped boquet of fresh perfumed roses, in an array of white, red, apricot and pink. 'I thought you'd appreciate roses, so I just went the extra mile to make sure you feel welcome here. Make yourself at home.'

Xiaoyu was stuck for words. 'Thank you, Jin. That's... really sweet of you.'

And for the first time in years, Jin Kazama was genuinely smiling at her.

**Xx3xX**

**If you loved this chapter, please RnR! Seriously, don't be scared to, because even if you give me a hard time about my lack of knowledge in this chapter, I'll appreciate that you've even reviewed. Ideas are also totally welcome, so that means you, Bronnie! XD**

**I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, because I sure am. Stay tuned for chapter four! :D**


	4. Hero

**Hey there! To new readers, welcome, and to following readers, welcome back to the fourth chapter! Woo hoo! Four is my lucky number!**

**I hope I haven't kept you all waiting, because I've just started back at school, in grade ten. Crap. I hate school. Oh well, what matters is that I have successfully updated another cool chapter and have satisfied my readers. :)**

**Bronwyn, as I said the other day, this chapter is dedicated to you. I wuv you, sister, and don't you dare forget it! So all of you readers give a very warm welcome to the co-created OC that is introduced in this chapter! She is based on my dearest friend and my sister for life, Bronwyn. Hooray for dedications! **

**Enjoy this chapter! You all deserve it. Be warned that there is slight Xiaojin fluff, but not too much. Barely any, really. Enough to make you sniffle.**

**I love you all! Happy reading! :D**

**Xx3xX**

_I wanna heal,_

_ I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_ I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_I wanna heal,_

_ I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_ I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong_

**_Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park_**

_And every day we gotta be apart,_

_I'm like a baby with a broken heart_

_But the second that I see you_

_You will know how much I need you_

_'Cause I never be 'lettin go_

_I'm lost without you_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_You're the one I can't go without_

_But by holding onto you_

_Then I'll be holding on forever_

**_Holding Onto Heaven- Nickelback_**

The first week at the Mishima Estate went surprisingly smoothly. Jin and Xiaoyu got along well- in fact, better than they used to- and communicated clearly with each other. Xiaoyu successfully completed her advanced training, and was fully qualified for the job. So to celebrate her success, Jin took her out for dinner at what could possibly be the most luxurious restaurant in Tokyo, as promised.

'Jin,' Xiaoyu said suddenly, after spending at least seven minutes pondering over the menu, 'what sounds better? A Tokyo iced tea or a Miami Vice pina colada?'

Jin looked up from his menu. 'Possibly a Tokyo iced tea. That is if you're planning on getting rather pissed tonight.'

She giggled. 'Okay. A Tokyo iced tea it is, then. But if I get drunk, you're carrying me home.'

'Done.'

She poked her tounge at him, and put her hand in the air to signal the waiter. Jin smirked, and averted his eyes to his incredibly beautiful companion's lovely face, which he had come to be so fond of. He couldn't be in the same room as her without his heart melting. He was immediately breathless at the sight of her pretty face. He wanted to keep the very moment that they were experiencing- she looked magnificent tonight. She wore a dazzling floor-length scarlett dress that gave her cleavage excellent definition, sexy high heels and her hair in an elegant updo. As unaware as she was, she was his angel. And he swore upon his mother's grave that no one was going to tear them apart.

Right on cue, a gourgeous, petite, gothical woman around Xiaoyu's age approached their table. She had thick, lavish dark curls tainted with violet tumbling down her shoulders, while most of her hair was scraped back into an impressive professional side-ponytail. Her eyes were ice blue and layered thickly with mascara, and her skin was almost as white as porcelain. Xiaoyu and Jin looked at each other.

'Um...' the woman said slowly, and looked at her clipboard. '_Konbonwa baka_, _watishi wa dekiru__anata no o shiri ni kisu?_'

Jin raised his eyebrows. Xiaoyu, considerably outright offended, got up and slapped the startled waitress harshly across her face, like Nina had taught her.

'Ow!' The waitress cried. 'What the _hell _did you do that for?'

'How dare you insult my friend, you bitch! That was incredibly rude!' Xiaoyu retorted.

'I didn't mean to, I just don't speak Japanese well!'

'I don't want to hear it!'

'Excuse me, miss,' a nearby waiter approached, looking a little embarrassed. 'I believe you're causing a pointless melodrama here, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

'My fucking pleasure!' Xiaoyu snapped, grabbing her handbag. 'So much for an enjoyable night!'

She stormed out of the restaurant, with Jin not far behind her. When they were considerably out of earshot, Xiaoyu let rip.

'Well, that's it,' she fumed, 'like I said, so much for a "wonderful" date!'

'Xiao, that's enough.' Jin said sternly. 'That waitress couldn't speak fluent Japanese, so let her off. I'll take you out next Saturday, deal?'

'No.' Xiaoyu said sulkily.

'Alright then. Your loss. I'll be waiting in the car, so let me know when you've stopped being a precious little bitch.'

'Fine by me.' Xiaoyu growled, and wandered off around the back of the restaurant, only to find the same waitress sitting against the restaurant wall, staring obliviously at the dumpster. Xiaoyu softened a little, and approached the waitress. The waitress jumped, and looked up at Xiaoyu, shocked.

'Holy shit!' She gasped. 'You scared the fuck out of me!'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Xiaoyu said gently, 'I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you alright?'

The waitress blinked. 'Considering you just bitch-slapped me, no, I'm not alright. And I'm really bored, but somehow finding this dumpster interesting.'

'I'm so sorry for slapping you... I'm just so over-protective of Jin.'

'Is he your boyfriend or something?'

'No! It's not like that. He's my boss, and one of my closest friends.' Xiaoyu laughed. She smiled, and extended her hand. 'Come on, get off of the ground. You'll catch a cold out here.'

'And where am I supposed to go? I've just been fired.'

'I think I can fix that, sweetie. Come with me.'

The waitress looked at Xiaoyu for a moment, and shrugged. 'Okay, fine. But just don't kill me. I have a cat at home, and she'll miss me terribly if I'm gone for too long.'

'I'm not going to kill you,' Xiaoyu giggled, 'I'm not like that. Cross my heart. What's your name, anyway?'

'My name is...' The waitress hesitated, then slowly got up and extended her hand. 'The name's Ragdoll. Pleased to meet ya.'

Xiaoyu blinked. 'No offence, but that's an unusual name.'

'None taken. And you are...?'

'Ling Xiaoyu. Pleased to meet you.'

'Ling? That's an odd Japanese name. Or is it Chinese?'

'Well, I'm Chinese, so obviously my name is also Chinese. By the way, my first name is actually Xiaoyu.'

'... that's confusing.' Ragdoll said, biting her lip. She looked over her shoulder at Jin's silver Lhamborghini Cabrera. 'So, who's your boyfriend?'

'For the second time, he's not my boyfriend. He's my closest... guy friend.'

'Well, he's a boy, and he's your friend. So he's obviously your boyfriend.'

'He's not a boy, he's a man. And he's not my boyfriend!'

'He's hot, you're gourgeous, it's a perfect match. Besides, he has a nice car.'

'Ragdoll. For the fourth and final time, Jin is _not _my boyfriend. If you really want a confirmation, go ask Jin yourself.'

'Eh, I'll pass. Okay, take me to your leader.'

Xiaoyu smiled patiently, and lead Ragdoll around to the front of the restaurant and back to Jin's car. Jin was sitting in the driver's seat, fiddling with his iPhone 4s. He looked up when Xiaoyu approached, though, and managed a small smirk.

'Are you done being a bitch?' He asked, crossing his arms.

'Of course.' Xiaoyu giggled. 'Jin, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Ragdoll.'

Jin looked at Ragdoll, who was standing beside Xiaoyu, looking rather sheepish. He raised an eyebrow. 'And this is the same waitress that you slapped ten minutes ago?'

'Yes, and I've sorted everything out with her. But it turns out she's been fired.'

Jin narrowed his eyes. 'Xiao, don't even think about it.'

'Jin, Ragdoll needs a job! And I know that you have plenty of possible jobs for her, so you could at least be helpful and find something for her to do!'

'Xiao, it's not your place to intervene. But since your concern for this... Ragdoll... is rather touching, I'll see what I can do. For now, both of you hurry up and get in the car. I have business to tend to.'

'Woohoo! Xiao, you are my fucking _hero_!' Ragdoll said happily.

**Xx3xX**

As expected, Ragdoll was immediately well at ease in the Mishima Estate. After investigating Jin's "collection" of flash cars, she was given a room for the night, much to her awe. She discovered that she had a rather awkward talent in recognising cars, as she wandered around Jin's garage pointing out the types of cars he had and giving them ridiculous names.

'That's a Lamborghini Gallarado,' she pointed to a sleek yellow car, then averted her gaze. 'And that's a Maserati MC12. I shall call the Lamborghini, "Fluffy". As for that Ferarri California, it can be called "Ragdoll" after me. Xiao, do you want that Koenigsegg Agera named after you?'

'No thank you.' Xiaoyu said politely.

'Okay then. I'll name the Pagani Huayra "Xiaoyu" instead. The Pagani Zonda F can be "Bubbles." Hey, this is pretty fun. Jin, you have some pretty rad cars. Oh my God, you have a Porsche 918 Spyder, a Ferrari motorcycle and a Lamborghini motorcycle! I never knew that heaven would be around cars!'

Jin glanced at Xiaoyu. 'When she introduced herself did she add the fact that she has a ridiculous obsession with cars and childishly naming them?'

Xiaoyu smiled. 'Nope. You seem a little interested in her.'

'What? God no. I mean, she's pretty... but she's not my type. But there is a woman I'm very interested in, a woman I know quite well...'

But Xiaoyu wasn't paying attention, as she had wandered back to her room. Embarrassed, Jin tried to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks and headed to the main bathroom for a shower. Ragdoll eventually emerged from the garage, mumbling. She realised that Jin and Xiaoyu were absent from where they were recently standing, and blinked. 'Hey! Where did everybody go?'

Since she didn't get a response, she wandered into the living room, a certain room in Jin's mansion that she particularly admired. She looked at the HD 102 inch wall-mounted flatscreen, and lit up.

'Hey, it's Hello Kitty!' She exclaimed, and leapt onto the luxurious white leather sofa. She frowned. 'Right. I forgot that it's in Japanese. Ah, what the hell.'

Oblivious to the fact that the gardener was watching Xiaoyu in a perverted demeanor from the garden, Ragdoll focused on the confusing popular cartoon. She heard the lavish pressure of the high-quality shower, and the romantic Mariah Carey music emanating from Xiaoyu's room. Absent-mindedly she began humming along to the catchy song, in syncronization to Xiaoyu's beautiful, melodious soprano singing voice. She wondered briefly why Xiaoyu and Jin could speak English so profusely.

About fifteen minutes through the programme, Xiaoyu, dressed in a sexy pink lingerie nightie and a matching thin lace dressing gown, joined Ragdoll in the living room. She blinked at Ragdoll's choice of TV programme, and at the fact that her friend was thoroughly enjoying the show. 'Um... Hello Kitty. Why?'

'Oh, hey Xiao!' Ragdoll said happily, bouncing around in the seat a little. 'Ooh, you look really pretty! Trying to impress that special somebody, eh?'

Xiaoyu's cheeks glowed a healthy, rosy pink. 'Don't change the subject!'

'Right. Uhm... Hello Kitty is educational.'

'How can Hello Kitty be educational if there's no subtitles?'

Ragdoll hesitated. 'You have a point. So, what's up with you and Jin?'

Xiaoyu fiddled with a pink streak in her raven hair. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, you seem like more than just friends. You went out for dinner at possibly one of the most romantic restaurants in Tokyo... besides, he was eyeing your boobs most of the time.'

Xiaoyu bit her lip. 'Really?'

'Of course, what guy wouldn't? You have an incredible chest, the body of a goddess and you're damn beautiful. I caught Jin sneaking a look at your pair.'

'Ewh.' Xiaoyu giggled. 'Meh. He can look, but he can't touch. Im kidding... you know, I like Jin alot.'

Ragdoll whistled. 'So you have the hots for him, huh? I never would've guessed! Have you liked him since he hired you?'

'No, we've known each other since we were in high school. I've had a huge crush on him since then, but... now that I'm a woman, I've finally opened up to love.'

Ragdoll softened. 'You're in love with Jin?'

Xiaoyu smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. 'It's more than just love. It's true love. He's the one... I just know it. I wish I could say that we belong together.'

'You _do _belong together. You're possibly the cutest couple out there. I'm telling you, I'm not a romantic person, but I can see chemistry between you and Jin.'

'Imagine me marrying my boss...' Xiaoyu said, shivering.

'Heard the story so many times. How did you end up working for him anyway?'

'My friend Nina offered me the job, so I took it as an oppurtunity to get closer to Jin.'

'You mean Nina Williams? She is such a bimbo!'

'No, she's not. She's one of my best friends.'

'Still, she's a bimbo. Does she have a thing with Jin?'

'Sort of. They've had sex, but it was only because Jin was depressed and needed consolation. Since Nina's interested in Jin, she lured him into bed.'

'Gross... so she fucked him because she felt like it? That's stupid. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you fight?'

'Actually, I do. I master Hakkesho and Hikaken based Chinese martial arts. Jin masters Mishima based karate and traditional karate, but he doesn't use Mishima karate often. Do you fight?'

'Hells yeah! I master a few different styles of Kung Fu. Shaolin Kung Fu is probably my main. We should totally duel!'

'Sure, if I'm not busy tommorow.' Xiaoyu said, moving the flowers in her hair slightly. She got up, and smiled cheerfully. 'I think I'll give Jin a hand with his paperwork. Enjoy your programme, Ragdoll.'

'Will do, Xiao.' Ragdoll replied, giving her friend a salute. Deciding to take a detour of the house, she got up and headed outside through the sliding glass door. She wandered down to the garden, where the gardener was still standing watching Xiaoyu. Ragdoll frowned.

'Hey!' She shouted. 'Quit perving at my friend, you pedo!'

The gardener jumped. 'Me? Ngaw, I wasn't _perverting_... she's just a nice sight to look at. Very pretty, very sexy... I presume master Jin stares at her alot.'

'Not like you do, you're just a fucking creep! So quit watching Xiao or I'll kick your fucking ass so hard you won't see daylight again!'

'And I will stab you with my pitchfork.'

'Fuck you! Piss off and go home!'

The gardener smirked, but obeyed. When he was out of sight and possibly earshot, Ragdoll terrorized the garden. She left it as a mess, leaving ripped and destroyed plants and mounds of dirt. She smirked at the result. Vengeance was sweet.

**Xx3xX**

Jin went over his paperwork of possible jobs for Ragdoll at least two times, but eventually required Xiaoyu's assistance. They went over the paperwork together, then had a brief discussion about Ragdoll's employment.

'She can help out with accounting, organizing your bills and taking care of your paperwork.' Xiaoyu suggested.

'It's possible,' Jin said, rubbing his forehead. 'But the question is, does she have skills with mathematics and business enterprise?'

'Considering she counted from ninety-nine to zero in song formation twice, I think she does have a talent with math.'

'Then it's sorted. I'll employ her to arrange my paperwork, take care of the accounting and keep me informed on my finances.' Jin said. He yawned and sat back. 'Thank God that's taken care of.'

'Thank you, Jin,' Xiaoyu said softly, leaving a soft, sweet kiss on Jin's cheek. 'What you've done for Ragdoll is really sweet. She'll be really grateful.'

Jin softened slightly, and managed a small smile. 'Don't thank me, this was your idea. You're a wonderful woman, Xiao. To think how lucky I am to have you here.'

'You're just sucking up.' Xiaoyu giggled.

'Of course not. I'm being completely honest.'

'Don't worry, I was joking.' Xiaoyu said reassuringly. 'I think I'll go to bed, since I need to be up early tommorow. Good night, Jin.'

'Night, Xiao, and sweet dreams. I hope to see you prepared for the journey by five a.m sharp.'

Xiaoyu smiled, and left the dining table to her bedroom. However, Jin stopped her again.

'Wait,' he called, walking towards her. She stopped and turned to him. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, and ran a finger along her jaw. She blinked, oblivious.

'I heard you and your friend talking.' He said gently.

Xiaoyu blushed. 'O-oh! You did?'

'Some of it, anyway.' He replied. 'The way you expressed your concern for me and how you were so open with your feelings touched me. But if I have feelings towards Nina or a relationship with her, it isn't your place to have any concern in it. My business concerns me. Understand?'

She blinked back her tears and nodded, misunderstanding his gesture. He smiled compassionately, and planted a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

'_Amai_.' He whispered, planting another kiss on her forehead. He then pulled away from her sweet embrace, and followed the hallway to his own room. Foolish tears stung her eyes, and she blinked to hold them back. They slipped away from her control, dribbled down her cheeks and dripped off of her chin. A quiet sob escaped her lips, and a fresh flood of tears spilled down her cheeks. She seized the door handle to the nearest bathroom. Once safely in the bathroom she shut the door, and sat on the tiles against it. Sure that Jin couldn't hear her, she let loose and cried.

'_Aishiteru_...' She whispered, clasping her hands together. '_Aishiteru_...'

**Xx3xX**

After dealing with urgent paperwork and such nessecities, Jin returned to the living room to watch a TV programme he was fond of. Something made him stop though, and he noticed that Xiaoyu's bedroom door was open. She wasn't in her bed, let alone her bedroom. Someone else was, though. Jin narrowed his eyes, and entered Xiaoyu's bedroom, to find the gardener shirting through her clothes drawers. Enraged, Jin growled, alerting the gardener. The gardener quickly turned to face Jin, but Jin immediately grabbed the startled employee by his neck and rammed him into the wall. The gardener gagged.

'Now I don't think it's very polite,' Jin growled, 'to search through a woman's lingerie without her permission.'

The gardener was officially _fucked_.

'You should know better then to invade my woman's privacy.' Jin hissed. 'I'll teach you to treat such a lovely lady with respect.'

And with that, Jin delivered an almighty punch square to the gardener's face, crushing his nose, shredding his lips and giving him what would be the worst of two black eyes. The vulgar sound of bones breaking filled the room instantly after the possibly fatal punch was delivered. The gardener lacked the ability and time to scream.

'And for the record,' Jin added, 'you're fired. Now get the fuck out of my house!'

The gardener took his last order loyally, and left. Jin glared after him, then went to investigate what would have been the gardener's final job.

'WHAT THE FUCK!'

Ragdoll cringed. 'I am _so _fired.'

**Xx3xX**


End file.
